One last thing
by Muchacho Rabbit
Summary: After finishing his work in the early morning, Sweden is more than ready to hit the hay. However upon finding Norway awake and unable to sleep, Sweden is willing to help the insomniac get some much-needed rest.


It was two in the morning when Sweden finally shut his laptop.

He spent the past few hours tediously typing up documents and sorting through files. It wasn't like him to put off important work until the last minute, but it seems nobody's perfect. _Never again_ , promised Sweden. He rubbed his tired eyes under his glasses, and stretched back in his chair, making his back pop pleasantly. Yes, Sweden was relieved and more than happy to join Finland in bed with a clear conscious.

 _But one last thing..._

Sweden got up and pushed his chair in, before heading out the bedroom door. Almost everyone was asleep, and the house stood eerily silent. The only noise was the stairs creaking as Sweden made his way downstairs. _urk, urk, urk_. Just a cup of tea, and he'll be in bed. Suddenly a bright light hit Sweden, attacking his already sore eyes. He vampire-hissed, and kept on his way with a hand over his face.

 _Who could be up at this ungodly hour?_

It was Norway. He jolted as soon as he heard Sweden coming, but after checking who it was, went back to the fifth coffee cup. Sweden walked past the bright living room and into the kitchen.

"Nor. Yer awake?" Asked Sweden, pouring in the hot water and loudly mixing it with a metal spoon.

"Mhhhm" replied Norway. The insomniac stared out the window into the pitch-black night, sipping the coffee restlessly.

It's been almost two weeks since Denmark left on that business trip, remembered Sweden, solemnly mixing the tea. _Of course_. Even in their viking days, Norway just couldn't sleep without him. Sweden felt a twinge of sympathy in his chest. He knew he couldn't leave Norway like this, and he approached him with the cup at hand.

Norway's eyes hurt. His head hurt. His entire body was was sore and aching, as he yawned for the hundredth time. Faint nausea lingered somewhere at the back of his head, probably from all the coffee. Sleep didn't feel like an option for Norway, no matter how tired he was. In fact, he hardly slept at all in the past two weeks, and began binging on coffee to stay awake. He felt a strange mix of excited and nervous, for no apparent reason, and his face was flushed. Nights were the worst for him. He hated suffering in the silence and darkness, waiting for everyone else to wake up. Tears gathered in Norway's eyes as he fought another wave of loneliness.

 _Where are you Denmark? I'm so cold without you..._

Probably in a hotel somewhere, sleeping soundly. As much as Norway hated to admit it, he needed the idiot. He huddled into the couch, imagining Denmark's warm hands coaxing him to sleep. Norway almost cried. An added weight on the couch snapped him out of it, sending his heart racing.

"It's you, Sweden!"

Sweden's stare intensified with worry, but he silently offered Norway the cup. Norway shakily reached out and grabbed it. He didn't even realize how thirsty he was till now. He quickly downed the tea. It soothed his headache and warmed him from the inside. Sweden always makes good tea. He finished the cup and wiped his mouth with his arm.

"I feel terrible" He whined.

"I can tell"

Sweden reached out and gently traced the heavy bags under Norway's bloodshot eyes.

"Look at ya. All cause' Den's not home?"

Sweden guided Norway's head to rest on his shoulder, and began to stroke his hair. "Denmark misses you a lot too, y'know. He's probably thinkin' boutcha right now."

"He is?'

"Ja." Sweden wrapped his arms around Norway and rocked him a bit. He could feel Nor's heart hammering away, and the tremors running through his body. He held him tighter in worry, hating himself for ignoring him so long. Norway whimpered against Sve's hot neck, breathing in the scent of oak wood. A guilty aura surrounded Nor, mocking him for being so needy. He buried his head in Sweden's chest.

"S'ok." Said Sweden, recognizing the gesture. "s'ok to want affection. It ain't weak"

Norway yawned and huddled closer. "Don't tell anyone"

"Not a word. Now let's get ya t'bed" Sweden helped Norway up and turned off the lights. That's when Norway lost all will to move. Sliding one arm under Norway's knee, Sweden swung him into bridal-style and carried him up the stairs. Norway felt heavy and limp.

"I can't sleep anyway..."

"L'help ya. But you can't stay like this."

"Den... he won't like this..."

"Denmark wants th'best for ya. Which is getting some rest."

Sweden opened Norway's bedroom door, and lay him down on the crisp covers. Norway exhaled heavily when he did that and felt his aching muscles start to relax. Sweden pulled the covers over him and sat down next to him. Norway drank in the the warmth and closeness he missed so much, and the feeling of Sweden firmly rubbing his back up and down with a calloused hand. Norway's tremors began to die down, and his heart-rate was finally slowing down. He felt like he was sinking into the bed. He nearly drooled. Sweden rubbed hot circles in Norway's shoulders and kneaded down his back, giving each knot it's much needed attention.

"Sve..."Norway mumbled into the pillow.

"Mmm?"

"Don't go b'fore I fall asleep, 'kay?"

Sweden smiled just slightly. "F'course not." He pulled the blankets higher up to Norway's shoulders, and resumed the back-rub. He sat quietly in the dark, until he could confirm by Norway's slow and deep breathing that he's really asleep.

It looked as if his mission was accomplished.

He looked so peaceful asleep, that Sweden yawned himself. He stood up and shut the door quietly on his way out, leaving Norway to rest. Finland stirred as soon as he walked into their shared bedroom at almost three.

"Swe. You're done finally."

Sweden undressed and put his glasses by the bedside table. "Ja. D'I wake you?"

"Nuh, s'fine" Said Fin, pulling Sweden into bed. Sweden joined him under the covers, and finally went to sleep.

* * *

SO, my first insomnia fic.

What did y'all think? It's a pretty accepted HC in the fandom that Norge deals with insomnia.

I figured enough people, including myself, could relate and this deserves a fic. I wanted it to be with Sweden, but still brotherly and nice. I ship Dennor all the way.

Muchacho Rabbit, out!


End file.
